


Uneasy Doubts

by TropeKing24



Series: South Park NG Stories [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anything can happen in South Park, Background Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, F/M, Future Fic, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropeKing24/pseuds/TropeKing24
Summary: Craig is unsure where Tweek will accept his proposal or not.





	Uneasy Doubts

Craig went to his boyfriend’s work place, Tweek’s Cupcake Shop, so he could propose to him in marriage. Craig opened the door and walks into the shop, seeing Tweek in his apron, handing cupcakes to his old friend from college, Wendy Testaburger Marsh, who was now married to Stan Marsh, an old friend from high school. She was wearing a floral pattern on her shirt and black leggings, showing off her figure. She and Stan had begun their life, and were raising to kids- a son and daughter named Samuel, which they had nicknamed Sam, and Lillian, which they had nicknamed Lily. Craig wanted to start a life with Tweek, and hoped it would be as good as Wendy made it sound.  
  
“Hey, Wendy?” Craig asked, hoping she wasn’t interrupting anything.  
  
“Oh, hi, Craig. How are you today?” She replied, setting down the chocolate and vanilla cupcakes on one of the tables in the shop, reverting her attention entirely to Craig and the conversation. She wasn’t interrupting anything. Good.  
  
“Oh, I’m doing good. So is Luke.” said Craig.  
  
“Good. So, you and Tweek are coming to Sam and Lily’s first birthday, right? And you have to bring Luke. They’ll want to see you, you know. They just love you and Luke.”  
  
“Yes. Luke loves them too, you know. He absolutely adores them. Do you know what I could get them?”  
  
“Yes, Craig, I do. Nothing big, I suppose. Sam would like a few more trucks, and Lily went stop talking about horses and how much she wants one. I guess you could get her a plastic horse. Maybe a rocking horse? And since Luke loves them, it’ll be good, because the kids area will be in the living room, while the parents can hang out in the backyard. I even hired a teen sitter to watch the kids. Also, Kyle and Bebe are coming, and their bringing Levy. Plus, Stan’s mom and dad are coming over for a visit.”  
  
“That’s good. Me, Tweak, and Luke will definitely be there. It’s in the afternoon, right?”  
  
“Yes. Remember, it’s at 2:00, so don’t forget.” Wendy takes her phone out her little black Coach purse, checking the time. “It’s getting a little late. See You and Tweek later, Craig!”  
  
Craig waved good bye to her before she walked out of the shop. Craig went to have a talk with boyfriend. Tweek removes his apron and got ready to leave. Craig taps his back, and surprises him.  
  
Tweek jumped and told him, “Craig don’t scare me like that.”  
  
“Sorry Tweek didn’t mean to scare but,” Tweek was confused as Craig went down on one knee and said, “Tweek Tweak, would you marry me and be with me for the rest of my life?”  
  
Tweek was overwhelmed and overjoyed at the same time, and screamed, “Craig that’s too much pressure…but, yes, I’ll marry you.” Tweek was confused and scared about getting marry, but Craig promises to handle the arrangements and everything else.  
  
Tweek, Craig and Luke went to Sam and Lily Marsh’s Party. They all had a good time and there was a bouncy castle and pinata that Wendy and Stan had to break for the 1 year olds.  
  
Tweek was wearing a blue collared shirt and khaki shorts, while Craig was wearing a cute little blue dress and grey leggings. Luke wore a little grey shirt and jeans.  
  
Later, while the kids were done with cake and Wendy had everyone on Video, Craig and Tweek announced that they were going to get married and everyone was surprised about their announcement and how Craig had proposed to Tweak, Instead of Tweek proposing to him.  
  
A wonderful nine months later. Craig and Tweek finally got married and he, Tweek, and Luke lived happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Remember to like, follow, share, and review. This is Boi Marsh signing out!


End file.
